A wolf's Passion
by Immortal-pain
Summary: this is just a small story from me to you. the pairings are 1x2x5. just a warning for those of you who don't like. rated r for rape. please don't kill me! i really do love you all.


Immortal-hahahahahaha fear me and my evil storyness!!! okay, fine. this is just a little fic i wrote after four days, no sleep, and lots of mountain dew. anyways. i hope you enjoy. As for every story i ever write, i don't own whatever anime this is (i can't remember right now, and i don't want to look.), so you won't get anything out of suing me. just a cute little neko wufei. RuRu is sick, so she can't help, but here is 'a wolf's passion.'

"Duo, where are you?" Heero called, looking around the dark hangar. "Duo?" "shhh... you wanna wake Quatre? he's a real beast in the mornings, so be careful." A voice said from behind the two boys.  
"Duo!" Wufei cried, hugging his boyfriend. "im so glad you're safe." he whispered, burying his face in the teens hair.... wait. "Where's your hair?" Duo gave a weak chuckle, running a hand through his now short hair. "You can't get out without getting caught everytime. they said I needed a haircut, knocked me out and gave me one." He said, scratching his cheek. "Speaking of which, can we go get my leg taken care of, this knife is getting really uncomfortable." "Knife!? Duo, what happened to you?" Heero cried quietly, pulling both boys into the living room.  
"Like I said. you can't get out every time." Duo said softly, leaning on the two pilots. "I got back as fast as I could, though. i'm sorry if I took too long." "No! No, everyone was just worried." "Even you, Heero?" Duo asked, nudging to the boy gently in the ribs.  
"Yes." Heero admitted quietly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Come on, Wufei, we need to get that knife out soon." He said, switching bak into soldier mode. Duo sighed dejetedly, leaning more on his boyfriend.  
"Yes. We should. It may get infected if we leave it too long." Wufei agreed.  
"I'm really sorry, guys. I shouldnt be asking you to do this." Duo said, starting to pull away from both boys, but found himself held fast.  
"You're not going anywhere, little boy." Wufei said, his voice holding only a hint of amusement.  
"You're OUR prisoner now." Heero added as they lay him on the couch. "And I will not have a sick or injured prisoner." Duo nodded meekly, trying his hardest to hold back a giggle.  
"Yes. he must be healthy for physical activities. Namely, ones with me." Wufei said, cutting the leg of Duo's pants off. "Yes, great Master Wufei!" Duo chanted, bowing at the waist. Heero watched the pair carry on for a minute before clearing his throat and saying a little sharper than he meant to that they should get to work. The sharpness in his voice did not go unnoticed by the other two, who shared a significant glance.  
"Heero.." Duo began softly. "..When you and 'Fei are done with my leg, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" He asked hopefully, biting his lip a bit.  
"Hn" Heero consented.  
"Good!" Duo sighed quietly. "I really needed to ask you something, and I was afraid you'd say no." Heero shrugged, and the three were silent until they were done patching duo up. Wufei stood and cleared his throat.  
"I'll, uh, i'll be in the room." He said, then turned and walked away. Heero turned to Duo and was surprised to find the boy's face mere inches from his, and his violet eyes searching his.  
"Wh-What? What is it, Duo?" He asked. Duo blinked and moved back a bit.  
"Do you like Wufei?" He asked. Now it was Heero's turn to blink.  
"What? Where did that come from." Duo rolled his eyes.  
"Do you like him or not?" He asked impatiently. Heero could only nod. "Okay then. Wufei wanted to talk to you too. Come with me." Heero followed silently, wondering what was going on as he was led to Duo's and Wufei's room.  
Wufei opened the door right after Duo knocked, and ushered them both in, sitting cross legged on the bed. Duo nodded almost imperceptibly, then turned and walked out.  
"D-Duo said you wanted to talk to me?" Heero said uncertainly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
"Do you like Duo?" Wufei asked, suddenly towering over the shorter Heero even though he was only a few inches taller. Heero knew it was better to just answer straight off, and nodded. Wufei smirked triumphantly, then bent a little to press his lips to the smaller boy's.  
Heero froze, not knowing what to do, when the door opened again. He tried to pull away, knowing it was Duo, but Wufei held him in place as two slim arms wrapped around his torso, the hands connected to them drawing patterns softly on his bare chest, and a warm mouth started kissing his neck.  
"Told you." Duo murmured, pulling back for a split second. "MmmHmm," Wufei sighed, bending over a bit to lick Heero's earlobe gently. "and you were right." he groaned, pressing against the boy.  
"Wh-what's goin-" Heero was cut off by Duo spinning him around and pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't talk." He murmured, kissing the smaller boy softly. "Don't think, just feel. Do what you feel." He said, licking and nipping Heero's lower lip gently before covering his mouth with his own once more. Heero nodded a bit and tilted his head back so the tall teen could have better access to his mouth, and opened his mouth a little, sliding his tongue into the Deathscythe pilots mouth. Duo chuckled a bit and pushed his tongue back, dueling wih his own. Wufei couldn't help but smile against Heero's neck as the boy fought tongues with his boyfriend. That was one fight he'd never win. Getting a bit lonely, Wufei spun the small teenager around and kissed him passionately, using the surprise to invade his mouth while Duo tortured his bare neck and shoulders. Heero kissed back just as passionately, tangling his hands is the chinese teen's silky black hair, pulling him closer to him.  
"Mmmh.. 'Fei." Heero moaned, pulling away after a moment. "Not-not that i'm complaining, but, what's going on?" He asked. "On-one minute, you're both asking me if I like the other, then the next, you're both kissing me silly in your bedroom. I don't mean to be rude, but i'm confused." he panted. "I-I don't want this to be some sick joke, but if it is, just tell me now, so I can leave with at least some of my dignity intact?" he begged. when he looked up at them, both of them saw his eyes pleading with them for it not to be a joke.  
"It's no joke, Heero." Wufei said quietly, running his fingers through the Japanese boy's hair and looking down at him seriously. "I swear." "You know I wouldn't joke about this, Heero." Duo said solemnly, resting his chin on Heero's head. "It's not a joke." "Then what is it? Were you not happy with just each other, so you both ran to me, the only other person awake?? What? Am I just the flavor of the week?" Heero cried, his voice breaking as he pushed away from both pilots. "What am I to you?" He asked hoarsely, a tear running down his cheek.  
"You are someone I love." Wufei said softly, pulling Heero against his chest. "And someone I can't live without any longer." Duo said, hugging him from behind. "We love you, Heero Yuy." He said, running his hand over the unruly brown hair.  
"Really?" Heero asked, doubtful. Duo kissed him softly on the head.  
"Really." He promised, picking the smaller boy up gently, and laying him on the bed before laying next to him with an arm around his waist, holding him close. "And i'm never letting you go." He whispered, kissing Heero on the forehead.  
"Me neither." Wufei chuckled, laying on Heero's other side and tangling his legs with the Japanese boy's. "You're not going anywhere, Yuy." He breathed, and soon the two larger boys' breathing evened out, telling the Heero they were asleep.  
Heero took much longer to sleep, not used to being in bed with anyone, much less two of the worlds handsomest guys.  
"Thank you, Selene." He whispered, looking at the full moon outside the window. Two sets of ears perked up as Heero started speaking to the moon. "Oh, mother. I love them so much. I dont want to love them. they'll probably die like everyone else. you're the Queen of the night, Selene, can't you make me not love them? I don't want to love them, but I do, oh god, but I do." he said, shaking his head a bit. Heero closed his eyes and murmured a prayer that Wufei and Duo would lookup the next day, wondering what he was talking about.  
"O Mater Luna, Regina Nocis, me amas, Janitas me nunc." The moon glowed brighter that night than any other night, ever.  
"Goodnight, Heero." The two on either side of him whispered, holding him tighter. Heero sighed contentedly and kissed each softly before snuggling into both of them and falling asleep.  
"Hey, Wufei," Duo began hesitantly. "Are you just doing this for me, or do you really love him? you saw that look in his eyes, you can't fake that. He wants us both to love him." He said, swirling a finger on Wufei's chest.  
"I love him, Duo. You don't know how Happy I was when he said he loved both of us and not just you. I dont want him to hurt anymore, and I won't let him." Wufei said, clutching the finger and kissing it. "Now go to sleep." "hmm." Duo sighed, and soon all three were asleep.  
Heero's dream  
"Nobody'll ever love you, ya pice of shit!" J cried, slamming the small boy against the wall. "nobody! ever!! if it weren't for the fact that you do extremely well in bed with a little persuasion..." he kicked the brown haired boy in the ribs. "id have killed you when I found you!!" the man yelled, then picked the boy up by the hair. "now. it's bed time for daddy. will you come quietly, or do I have to persuade you again?" j asked, a sick smile on his face. the boy nodded, he'd go quietly this time. j laughed and threw the boy into his room, then picked him up and slammed him onto the bed. "good." he hissed, and proceeded to tear the clothes off the small body under him.  
the boy's eyes snapped open when j placed himself at his entrance, he started to struggle.  
"good, good, struggle. more fun for me!" J laughed, the claws on his hand digging into soft flesh as he entered the boy, tearing flesh and muscle all the way. "fight me! fight me, my boy!" he chuckled, taking awful pleasure in the screams of agony the boy let out. "good, fight! you're mine, and nobody will ever love you! ever!" J hissed, slamming brutally into the small body, ignoring the thick streams of blood seeping from between the boy's legs as he went. "never! you're mine!" he repeated, grabbing the boy by the neck and slamming his head into the heavy metal headboard, knocking him out cold.  
End dream  
Wufei and Duo woke up to heero screaming and sat up quickly, looking down at the smaller form in their bed. he was screaming bloody murder, tears were falling down his cheeks, and he was clawing at the sheets for all he was worth. but there was something off about the screams. Duo let out a small whimper as he watched. Wufei reached out a tentative hand and shook Heero's shoulder. The small Japanese teen woke up with a start, still screaming, until he saw Duo and Wufei. He launched himself at Duo, crying his eyes out. "Oh god." He cried, his eyes closed tightly. "im- oh god, oh god!" wufei and duo looked at each other.  
"what's the matter, Heero-chan?" Duo asked quietly, stroking the teens hair. "tell me what's wrong, baby." he said in a soothing voice. Heero buried his face in the crook of Duo's neck and shook his head. "please tell me, heero, I want to help." "do you....really love me?" Heero asked, not moving. Wufei looked onfused, and duo sighed.  
"of course I do, heero-chan."he answered, still stroking the teen's soft brown hair.  
"swear?" Heero sniffled, lifting his head to look at Duo doubtfully.  
"I swear on the moon." Duo said, looking lovingly at the teen in his arms.  
Heero's eyes widened a bit, but he soon recovered, and smiled a bit, snuggling up to Duo. "Then he was wrong." he murmured in relief, not realizing he had said it out loud until wufei pulled him away from his pillow named Duo.  
"who was wrong?" The chinese teen asked gently, holding Heero close to him.  
"no one." Heero said quietly, his eyes down. Wufei turned him around and looked at him seriously.  
"dont lie to me, yuy. who were you talking about? and what were they wrong about?" he demanded, shaking the boy a little.  
"nobody." Heero said firmly, looking away.  
"who!?" wufei demanded, shaking him again.  
"wufei-" duo was cut off.  
"Doctor J!" Heero cried fearfully, tears falling down his face. the shaking ceased immediately. "he said... he said no one could love me...ever!" he said, "he said if -ifÂI wasnt such a good fuck, he'd have killed me when he found me." heero hung his head in shame. waiting for the rejection that was sure to come.  
"what?" Duo asked, his voice deadly calm.  
"I-i never wanted to! but he fed me, and he said I was his, so I had to do what he said! I fought him all the time! but-but he was so much stronger! I couldnt stop him!" Heero cried, humiliated, and waited for wufei to push him away. he never did. instead, Wufei held onto him tighter. "I never wanted to." Heero whimpered, clutching Wufei's arm tightly, though he still looked down. the chinese teen placed a finger under Heero's chin and lifted his face up so he was looking right at him.  
"I know you didnt want to. and im sorry I yelled. im sorry you went through all of that." "you shouldnt have had to, heero-chan." duo said quietly, kissing Heero gently on the cheek. "nobody should have to go through that, and next time I see J, im gonna kill him, okay?" Heero let out a tiny giggle, smiling up at his boyfriends. and even though tears still raced down his cheeks, the two holding him couldnt help but think he was beautiful. Heero leaned up and kissed each on the mouth before settling down in their loving embraces, and fell into the first peaceful sleep he'd had since childhood.  
For three weeks straight, it was a full moon. when Duo and Wufei asked Heero who selene was, and why he had called her his mother, he just smiled and shook his head a bit. two months after they got together, the three got married. it was a huge celebration, and all their friends came. the wars ended on their wedding day. Doctor J was arrested and executed by Gundam Pilots 02, 03, 04, and 05, who were all enraged after finding out about his crimes. Two months after the execution of the doctor, Heero, Duo, and Wufei adopted a three year old daughter named Hotaru Tomoe. now, four years later, Heero has put his past behind him, and Hotaru loves her dads, all three of them. she is popular in school, and can't wait until she, too, falls in love.

Immortal- heyas. you likee? review and let me know please! im really no good with this stuff, thats why i have RuRu. Hotaru is my own character. i just couldn't think of a last name, so i stole it from sailormoon. sorry for all you wierdos who hate me now for what i did to heero and for those of you who hate what i did to J. i think this story is sweet, so you can kiss my butt. luv ya all in funk ways that could get me lynched, but its all okay. laterz.


End file.
